


What Are You Waiting For?

by avxry



Series: the first line [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Hamburr, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wedding, burr is in love and so is alex but not with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: "If you love this woman, go get her; what are you waiting for?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone, please forgive any typos

"If you love this woman, go get her; what are you waiting for?"

Alexander looks at him honestly, and Aaron feels his insides clench. Alexander doesn't know. He really, truly doesn't know.

Aaron Burr has never been outspoken. His natural instinct for self-preservation has outweighed most other things in his life. He rarely means what he says, and he never says what he means. Nobody ever tried to change that about him; everyone was willing to let him go on ahead and be quiet for the rest of his life.

But not Alexander. Alexander Hamilton was the one person who challenged Aaron to step out, be heard. _If you stand for nothing, Burr, what will you fall for?_

He never did it, of course, too stuck in his ways to ever change. But Alexander saw something in him, saw something worth encouraging.

At first it was annoying. This kid came up to him in a bar and knew all about him, knew his name, his education. He had been positively buzzing with excitement, energy spilling out of him with every word.

Alexander Hamilton was - is - the epitome of everything Burr disagreed with. He had no concept of talk less, smile more. He said everything in a blur, and Aaron's immediate impression was that he wasn't going to like this kid.

But he was wrong. He was painfully wrong, Alexander is special, he's something . . . something. Certainly something. He's not allowed to think about what _something_ means.

And now he's at Alexander's wedding, watching him wed the beautiful Elizabeth Schuyler, and he feels something akin to heartbreak, but he's not allowed to think that, feel this.

He found Theodosia, and she is beautiful and amazing, but she is not Alexander. Still, she loves him and he loves her, at least a little. She isn't his, but he knows she might be. Alexander will never be.

So Aaron Burr does what Aaron Burr does best. He talks less. Smiles more.

"I'll see you on the other side of the war."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even think I really shipped this but??? Here you go 
> 
> Please send prompts here or on tumblr @avory
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
